But Maybe I Do
by Tellyounolies
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Namine decide to spend a cold winter day at the movies. Hilarity ensues. --yes, I did just do that cliche. oh. what.-- Akuroku-ish-kind-of -- read desc. inside for details. T for double entendres.


**Author's Notes: **_Hell of a fun time to write. _Written last fall with a friend, through texting roleplay. (Try it sometime. It's frickin sweet.) Basically every other line is mine (though when Axel acts for more than one line, that's still me), starting with the first. I wrote all of Axel (though I did write Naminé a couple times), and she wrote Roxas and most of Naminé. The reason it's half Akuroku and half not is cause it started by me texting her, "Hey!! Let's do a text roleplay, and I'll be Axel, and you be Roxas, and I try to make it Akuroku, and you try to avoid it at all possible costs!" So this happened. Though it ended up mostly being Axel just screwing around, butttttttttttt...well, read the last line. Enjoy! Disclaimer.

---

It was the depths of winter — the snow fell peacefully onto the frozen ground. No one was out in the cold. That is, aside from two forms — a tall, skinny redhead and a shorter blond.

"Who knew it could get this cold?" Roxas, the blond, shivered a bit and sank deeper into his jacket, covering about half of his face.

"Well, it _is_ January, idiot." Axel looked completely comfortable, even though his only outerwear was a snow vest that left his arms exposed.

"Yeah, well, some of us don't live wearing hardly any clothing like you," he grumbled.

Axel glanced over at his companion. "Oh, trust me — I could wear _much _less," he said with a devious wink.

"Axel, you weirdo!" Roxas exclaimed, staring at him with a (somewhat) horrified expression.

"What?" he asked, shrugging with incredulity. "It's true."

"Whatever. Where's Naminé?" She was always a good thing to fall back on when he talked with Axel.

Axel puffed out his breath, creating a white cloud in front of his face. "You really think I care? She's _your _little girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend, and yes, you do too care." Really, Naminé wasn't. Roxas, Axel, and Naminé had all decided to go to a movie — which was why they were outside in the first place — but Naminé was late for some reason. "Let's just wait for her inside. I'm freezing."

"Oh, stick it out like a man. This way, you'll _have _to get all cozy with her to warm up." He punched his friend in the arm, grinning.

Roxas blushed. "What if she doesn't want to?"

Axel grinned. "Well, if _she _doesn't want you…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and took a step towards Roxas.

"Take one step closer and you'll find my keyblade stuck up your butt so far it'll be in your stomach," Roxas threatened.

Axel smirked. "Your _keyblade_, eh?" he said, taking a step closer. "I don't think that would be so bad…"

Roxas blinked, then realized how Axel took his comment. "I mean _this, _you idiot!" he shouted in frustration, making his keyblade appear in his hand.

"Oh, sure you did, sure you did," he grinned. Teasing Roxas was just too much fun. He took another step — mere inches separated them.

Roxas honestly would have killed him right then and there, but Naminé showed up at just that moment.

Upon seeing Naminé, Axel draped a comfortable arm around Roxas's shoulders, knowing he was safe. "Hey, Nami," he called casually.

"Hey, Axel! Hey, Roxas!" Naminé waved cheerfully at them. "Sorry I'm late. Marluxia wanted to borrow some of my makeup for some reason."

"Hey, Naminé. At least you showed up." Roxas smiled, despite the pull on his muscles. "Let's get inside before you freeze."

The trio strode inside, walking up to the ticket counter. "So, what movie are we seeing again?" Axel asked his two younger companions, arm still around Roxas's shoulders.

While Roxas replied, he shoved Axel's arm away from his shoulder. "Do you want to get some concessions, Naminé?" Roxas asked politely.

Naminé smiled. "Sure!" They left Axel to buy the tickets by himself. "Heyyy, don't leave me all on my lonesome!" he complained as the cashier handed him his change. "I wanna come, too!" He jogged up behind the two and bent over, throwing his arms over their shoulders and sticking his face in between theirs.

Roxas grumbled. Axel had to interrupt, didn't he? He had wanted to spend some alone time with her for once.

"So…" Axel drawled, bending his arms so all of their faces were smooshed together. "What shall we buy?"

"Popcorn!" Naminé exclaimed immediately. "And I think I'd like to try those chewy Jolly Ranchers." Roxas nodded, as if agreeing with her choices. Naminé paused. "Um, Axel? This is a bit uncomfortable…" Naminé pointed out for both her and Roxas.

Axel shrugged. "Fine by me," he said of the choices, completely ignoring Naminé's other comment. "But _you're _paying," he said, poking Roxas's face with his nose.

"Ew. Don't poke me with your nose," Roxas complained. He pushed Axel away from him. "Pick out what you guys want; it's my turn to pay."

"Whatever, shorty," Axel snorted, but he complied, letting go of the two and straightening. "Yeah, you bet your ass it's your turn to pay," he pronounced as he dropped about four things on the counter. "Oh, and a large popcorn. And a soda," he said, as if Roxas were a waiter.

"I am _not _a waiter, Axel." Roxas would have said more, but Naminé giggled.

"It's easy to see you guys are best friends."

Axel grinned. "Yep!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Roxas and batting his eyes at the blond. "Just the bestest of buddies!"

"Best friends don't bat their eyes at each other," Roxas stated firmly, pushing Axel away. He paid for their snacks; Naminé grabbed hers. "Thanks, Roxas!"

"Oh, come on, I was just goofing off," Axel huffed, straightening his shirt. "Don't be such a killjoy."

"Yes, but half the time I think you mean what you say." Roxas popped some popcorn in his mouth.

"Aw, Roxas, I'm sure he doesn't mean it," Naminé defended.

Axel sniffed dramatically and placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder. "Thank you, Naminé," he said emphatically. "At least _someone _here defends my innocence." Pretending to weep, he pulled her into an embrace with her back to Roxas. And with a devilish grin, he mouthed to the blond, "But maybe I do!"


End file.
